


Drago e Cavaliere

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Early Work, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Che cosa fai quando il drago e il cavaliere sono la stessa persona? Quando un po’ si salva e un po’ si mette in difficoltà la principessa?”
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Drago e Cavaliere

Drago e Cavaliere

_Credo che la parola giusta sia insopportabile_

Rose stava scrivendo una lettera ai suoi genitori. Cercava di soppesare bene le parole. Non voleva dare l’impressione di avere dei problemi, sapeva che il padre non era famoso per la sua seraficità.

Ma la sua rabbia nei confronti di Malfoy aveva raggiunto ogni limite, e lei non avrebbe saputo come contenerla oltre.

Aveva sentito spesso i suoi genitori parlare di suo padre, Draco Malfoy, e Rose doveva ammettere che in effetti il figlio era molto diverso. Era più disponibile, si atteggiava meno a primadonna e non andava in giro come se fosse padrone di Hogwarts.

E si manteneva a distanza di sicurezza dai Grifondoro, conscio dell’ancestrale odio che li divideva, ma senza lasciar sfociare quell’odio in angherie.

Tranne che con lei.

A lezione di Pozioni le infilava qualche ingrediente di troppo nel calderone, a Trasfigurazione la confondeva finendo per farle sbagliare l’incantesimo, a Cura delle Creature Magiche si divertiva a stuzzicare gli animali che le erano vicini... Rose aveva perso il conto di tutto quello che aveva dovuto subire.

Durante i primi cinque anni ad Hogwarts, il ragazzo era stato sicuramente odioso con lei, ma adesso, al sesto anno, stava decisamente superando i limiti.

E Rose era convinta di essere sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.

Inizialmente aveva cercato di non dar peso al Serpeverde, facendo la superiore, cosa che le riusciva particolarmente bene. Ma da qualche settimana a questa parte, il ragazzo stava andando ben oltre quelli che potevano essere considerati dei semplici scherzi, e lei aveva cominciato a rispondere alle provocazioni.

Era certa che se sua madre avesse saputo della miriade d’incantesimi che aveva scagliato contro Scorpius, se la sarebbe presa a morte con lei.

Suo padre invece, da buon Weasley, le avrebbe stretto la mano, ne era certa. Stavano pur sempre parlando di un Malfoy.

Concluse la lettera con un tono più leggero, parlando delle lezioni e dei suoi amici, dopodiché la sigillò e si diresse verso la Guferia.

Camminava assorta per i corridoi, quando andò a sbattere contro qualcuno.

“Ehi dannazione, guarda dove metti i piedi!” le gridò una voce _fin troppo_ familiare. Guardò in viso il ragazzo che aveva parlato e digrignò i denti. Questo dal canto suo, sogghignò “Oh, la piccola Weasley. Non so perché, ma avrei dovuto immaginare che si trattasse di te” la prese in giro. Sorprendentemente, le porse una mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi. La ragazza gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, scansò la mano e si rialzò da sola.

“Si da il caso che tu sia sbucato dal nulla Malfoy, quindi non provare a dare la colpa a me” disse, sistemandosi la divisa e continuando per la sua strada. Il ragazzo cominciò a seguirla, con aria divertita, finché lei non si fermò nel bel mezzo del corridoio. La vide stringere i pugni e sospirare. Quando si girò, era furente.

“Dove stai andando?” sibilò. Scorpius diede un’occhiata alla lettera che la ragazza aveva in mano dopodiché il suo sorriso si allargò.

“Sto andando alla Guferia. E tu?” chiese, con tono innocente. Rose non si degnò neanche di rispondergli, ma si voltò e proseguì, sempre con il Serpeverde alle calcagna.

Le camminava accanto, con aria sorniona. Rose sapeva perfettamente quanto gli piacesse avere il potere di infastidirla pur senza dire una parola.

Quando arrivarono alla Guferia, lei continuò a fare quello che doveva, sempre ignorandolo. Nel momento in cui ebbe mandato la lettera e si voltò, si trovò a pochi centimetri dal volto del ragazzo. Trasalì, e per poco non imprecò.

“Malfoy, dannazione, mi vuoi lasciare cortesemente in pace? Non mi sembra di chiedere troppo. È domenica, il giorno del riposo. Non puoi riprendere le tue missioni di tortura psicologica domani?” gli disse, con tono acido. Il ragazzo di contro, scoppiò a ridere.

“Sei davvero insensata, lo sai?” la schernì, con un tono per cui Rose rimase interdetta. Si sarebbe potuto definire quasi dolce, se lei non avesse conosciuto fin troppo bene la persona che aveva pronunciato quelle parole. Divenne istantaneamente rossa.

“Non sono io l’insensata Malfoy: sei tu. Mi spieghi che cosa vuoi da me? Perché dal canto mio mi sembra di aver sempre provveduto ad ignorarti, quindi non riesco davvero a capire che cosa posso mai averti fatto perché tu te la prenda così tanto con me” si lamentò. Il nervosismo stava quasi per prendere il sopravvento su di lei, e farla scoppiare a piangere, ma cercò di trattenersi per salvare almeno l’orgoglio.

Scorpius sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e si passò una mano sulle tempie.

“Tu proprio non riesci a capire, vero? Vivi ancora nella tua bellissima favola, in cui tutto è lineare, tutto è perfetto e tutto ha un senso” la riprese, con gli occhi improvvisamente tristi “Ma sappi Rose che non è sempre così che vanno le cose. E se proprio vuoi convincerti che questa favola possa in qualche modo coincidere con la realtà, fai almeno lo sforzo di voltare pagina” finito il suo sfogo, non si preoccupò nemmeno di guardare la reazione della ragazza. Se ne andò, scendendo velocemente gli scalini che portavano alla Torre, rischiando anche di cadere.

Rose rimase immobile per parecchio tempo. Stava ancora cercando di focalizzare quello che era appena successo, ma per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a venirne a capo.

Le parole di Malfoy per lei non avevano _alcun_ senso.

Sospirò. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di parecchio sostegno morale, questo era certo.

Tornò alla Torre di Grifondoro, e fu parecchio sollevata quando nella Sala Comune trovò Roxanne. La ragazza era impiegata a parlare dei M.A.G.O. con delle sue compagne, ma non appena alzò lo sguardo sulla cugina si congedò e le andò incontro.

Il suo sguardo era accigliato, e Rose non osò nemmeno immaginare che aspetto potesse avere in quel momento.

“Ehi Rosie... che cosa è successo? Si direbbe che tu abbia appena visto un fantasma” le disse, ammiccando con una risatina a Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa, il quale era poco lontano dalle due.

“Non ne ho la più pallida idea” rispose la più giovane, con tono lamentoso, confondendo ancora di più l’altra.

“Scorpius?” chiese, rassegnata. Aveva ormai imparato che qualsiasi problema avesse la cugina, riguardava _sempre_ il Serpeverde. Quando quella annuì, scosse la testa “Beh, che sorpresa” commentò a voce bassa, per poi sedersi sul divano facendole cenno di sistemarsi accanto a lei. Dopo che la ragazza le ebbe spiegato quanto era accaduto nella Guferia, strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Fantastico, il tuo sguardo mi aiuta davvero Roxie” bofonchiò, sarcastica. L’altra scoppiò a ridere.

“Guarda che avere un anno di più non significa assolutamente riuscire a capire i ragazzi. Anzi, nella maggior parte dei casi ci si confonde ancora di più” le spiegò, riuscendo se non altro a farla sorridere.

“Sì hai sicuramente ragione. È davvero un peccato che non esista un dizionario per capire quello che dicono” ironizzò, poi scosse la testa, continuando a parlare, più a se stessa che alla cugina.

“Favole? Io vivo nelle favole? Ma che cosa diavolo significa?” ripeté, senza tuttavia riuscire a darsi una risposta.

Quella notte, dormì con difficoltà.

Le parole del ragazzo l’avevano gettata nella confusione più totale, e lei non avrebbe nemmeno saputo spiegarsi il perché.

Sentiva come una specie di brivido, come se nelle parole di Scorpius ci fosse qualcosa di fondamentale che lei non era riuscita a cogliere.

Prese sonno tardi, e anche quando ci riuscì, rimase comunque agitata.

Erano a lezione di Pozioni, e nessuno di loro stava minimamente ascoltando il professore. C’era stato senza dubbio un cambiamento rispetto a quanto le raccontavano i suoi genitori, i quali avevano studiato quella materia sotto l’egida dell’odiato e quasi leggendario professor Piton.

Rose osservava Scorpius, il quale era troppo occupato a scherzare con i suoi compagni per preoccuparsi di lei. La ragazza era stranita. A quel punto normalmente, le sarebbe già dovuto succedere qualcosa di strano, qualche fattura o l’esplosione della Pozione che stava preparando, la Felix Felicis.

Eppure il Serpeverde sembrava aver riposto tutte le sue armi contro di lei per quel giorno, cosa che la convinse ancora di più del fatto che il giorno prima era accaduto _qualcosa._

Alla fine della lezione, si avvicinò al gruppetto di Serpeverde che usciva dall’aula. Si schiarì la gola, facendoli voltare. Quando Scorpius la vide, fece una smorfia, e fece per girarsi nuovamente, ma lei con un cenno degli occhi lo invitò a seguirla.

“Scusate. Non può proprio fare a meno di me” disse con tono teatrale ai suoi amici, suscitando l’ilarità generale.

Non appena si fu avvicinato a Rose, questa lo prese per il colletto della divisa e lo spinse contro il muro del corridoio.

“Ehi, mi fai male!” si lamentò lui.

“Non me ne importa un accidente, Malfoy. Tu ed io dobbiamo parlare” sibilò. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare con esattezza da cosa derivasse la sua rabbia, sapeva solo che l’atteggiamento del ragazzo l’aveva fatta sentire frustrata come mai le era accaduto prima d’allora. Scorpius sospirò platealmente, ma sembrò perdere parte della sua baldanza.

“Va bene. Basta chiedere, piccola Weasley” la schernì. La ragazza si convinse a lasciarlo andare, e lui si sistemò i vestiti, infastidito.

“Mi spieghi cosa significa il discorso che mi hai fatto ieri?” domandò lei, a voce bassa, sentendosi un po’ meno sicura delle sue intenzioni. E non si sentì certo meglio quando vide Scorpius cominciare a ridere, arrogantemente.

Quando si fu calmato, alzò lo sguardo, fissando gli occhi in quelli della ragazza.

“Mi piace vedere come riesco a tormentarti anche non facendo assolutamente nulla” commentò. Rose divenne rossa in viso, dovendo riconoscere che aveva perfettamente ragione.

“Non m’interessa questo tuo auto-osannarti Malfoy. Vorrei una risposta” disse, seccamente. Scorpius parve divenire più serio, le si avvicinò e le diede un buffetto sulla guancia.

“Il tuo problema, Rosie, è che ti preoccupi troppo di cercare la logica dove non c’è” la Grifondoro trasalì, sia per l’enigmaticità della frase sia perché _mai_ lui l’aveva chiamata usando quel vezzeggiativo. Anzi, si poteva considerare fortunata quando la chiamava per nome.

“E poi dici che sono io a vivere in una favola... ma non mi sembra che tu sia più attaccato alla realtà di quanto lo sia io” Scorpius le sorrise.

“Sai, sei esattamente come tua madre, stando ai racconti di mio padre” dichiarò “Troppo concettosa, e poco fantasiosa” chiuse gli occhi per un momento, appoggiandosi al muro “Da quanto tempo non leggi una favola?” Rose s’infastidì per come il ragazzo continuava a girare intorno al discorso, senza arrivare al punto, ma comunque rispose.

“Da quando ero bambina. Perché?” il Serpeverde parve illuminarsi.

“Il punto è proprio questo: non dimenticare come si era, quando si era solo bambini. L’immaginazione, il divertimento, la semplicità... quando se si voleva dire qualcosa non erano necessari preconcetti o pudore”

“Insomma Malfoy, mi dici di che cosa stai parlando? Ti prego!” quasi gridò la ragazza, mettendo da parte l’orgoglio di Grifondoro che le avrebbe impedito di pregare un Serpeverde.

“Nelle favole è tutto più semplice, Rose. C’è la principessa, c’è il cavaliere, c’è il drago... salvi la principessa e lei è tua per sempre” disse, tranquillamente. Rose continuò a guardarlo senza proferire parola, come rapita “Ma nella vita vera... beh, è un po’ più complicato” sorrise “Che cosa fai quando il drago e il cavaliere sono la stessa persona? Quando un po’ si salva e un po’ si mette in difficoltà la principessa?” le si avvicinò “Forse sarebbe davvero il momento che qualcuno rendesse le favole un po’ più realistiche” la Grifondoro non ebbe il coraggio di dire nulla. Fremeva, dal momento che aveva capito alla perfezione quello che voleva dire il ragazzo.

Non sapeva cosa fare, e fece l’unica scelta che le sembrava possibile in quel momento.

Corse.

E corse finché non giunse al limitare della Foresta, quasi sui confini di Hogwarts, prima di fermarsi, ansimante.

I pensieri si accavallavano confusamente nella sua testa.

Scorpius Malfoy. Serpeverde. Figlio di un ex-Mangiamorte, il quale era stato a lungo nemico dei suoi genitori e dei suoi zii. Il drago.

Il cavaliere?

Rose non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare una cosa del genere. Né tantomeno riusciva a coglierne il senso. Cosa voleva dire? Stava parlando di qualcosa di minimamente somigliante all’ _amore_? Era davvero complicato persino da immaginare, e ancor di più da mettere in atto.

Dopo tutto quello che le aveva fatto, dopo tutte le liti e i battibecchi, non riusciva a comprendere come le sue ultime dichiarazioni potessero avere un minimo di logica. Ma forse aveva ragione: si preoccupava troppo di cercare la logica dove in realtà non c’era.

Si sedette sull’erba, appoggiando il mento sulle ginocchia. Passarono pochi minuti, e Scorpius comparve alle sue spalle. Procedeva lentamente, quasi tentennando. Quando la raggiunse, si sedette accanto a lei, senza dire una parola. Fu lei la prima a parlare.

“Mi dispiace di essere scappata” il ragazzo sorrise.

“Non ti preoccupare. Stavo cominciando a non capire nemmeno io quello che stavo dicendo, è stato lecito scappare” si schernì, facendola ridere.

“Quindi, per quanto riguarda quello che hai detto prima...” provò a riportare un po’ di serietà nella discussione, ma Scorpius la fermò subito.

“Se vuoi Weasley, possiamo anche fare finta che io non abbia detto niente. Posso anche arrivare a dichiarare di essere stato sotto la maledizione Imperius” scherzò, ma lei gli diede un colpo sulla spalla, tentando di farlo tacere.

“Se non sbaglio, stavi parlando di un drago e di un cavaliere, giusto?” gli si avvicinò, sorridendogli “Sai, da piccola _adoravo_ le favole” aggiunse, maliziosa. Il sorriso sul volto del ragazzo si allargò.

“Ah beh, io ne conosco a bizzeffe. Solo che... nessuna di esse ha molto senso” specificò.

“Ottimo. Diciamo che tornare un po’ bambini non faccia poi male, o no?” Scorpius sospirò per la beatitudine delle parole della ragazza, dopodiché si alzò e le tese una mano.

“Dipende tutto da te. Vuoi tornare bambina? Io ci sto. Ma prima mi devi dire: giochi o non giochi?” Rose fissò a lungo quegli occhi, vicini al colore del ghiaccio, che la fissavano con un sentimento che lei non aveva mai visto prima attraversarli: la speranza. Sorrise, prendendo saldamente la mano del ragazzo.

“Gioco” asserì, alzandosi.

Si diressero nuovamente verso il castello, senza lasciare la presa della mano dell’altro.

Che fossero due ragazzi o due bambini, l’unica cosa che contava era che per la prima volta, giocavano dalla stessa parte.


End file.
